disney_mdwikfandomcom-20200214-history
Zapped
'''Zapped '''is an American television film made for Disney Channel starring Zendaya, Chanelle Peloso, Emilia McCarthy and Spencer Boldman. Zendaya portrays the lead role, Zoey Stevens. Plot Zoey Stevens is an average 16-year-old girl who, with her mother, has just moved in with her new stepfather and 3 stepbrothers. Her brother Adam is always in a rush due to being captain of the basketball team. The youngest one, Ben, is always getting dirty. Zach, the middle child, has a habit of making disgusting mixtures. Their father, Ted, is the basketball team's coach who wakes everyone up at 6:45 in the morning to be prepared. When Zoey arrives at her high school, Adam quickly abandons her and she makes an unlikely friendship with Rachel who shows her to her class. However, Rachel leads Zoey to the wrong side of the school and she walks in on a science class. She is escorted by Jackson Kale to the correct room and is watched by Taylor Dean. Later, she arrives at dance tryouts, but she learns than the pancake mix that Zach made is all over her shoes. When Zoey mixes Taylor's dance routine with her own, Taylor shows her up and sends Zoey and Rachel to the Junior Varsity Team. She goes home to find out the family dog, Humphrey, destroyed her room. Her phone later drops into a bathtub of water, gets thrown out the window, slides down a solar panel and lands in Humphrey's food bowl. The phone dries out overnight in a bowl of rice that Zoey's mother recommends. The next morning, the phone seems to be working again. Zoey then tries to use a dog app she downloaded previously on Humphrey but to her dismay, it was malfunctioning. However, she noticed that her brothers seem to obey her commands using the app. Zoey uses the app on her brothers and stepfather, making them quieter, more focused, cleaner and healthier. She also uses the app to improve the behaviours of the boys at her school. Later that day, Zoey arrives at dance practice and was elected as the captain. Her group dances horribly. Luckily, besides Rachel and her, the other members are boys. She uses the app on her team and they danced amazingly. She went to the principal and proposes a battle between the Junior Varsity team and Varsity team: a dance off competition. The principal schedules the Dance Off for the night of the Basketball Tournament. Everything seemd to have been changed for the better thanks to the app. However, as time passed by, it seemed that the boys are starting to become lifeless because of being forced to do things. Zoey tried to reserve her commands with new commands and during dance practice, Taylor mocked the J.V. team's lifeless and robotic dancing. Zoey got made and used the app to mess up the Varsity team's dance practice. When Jackson walks in and sees Zoey showing Taylor up, he leaves and Zoey chases him. Zoey caught up to him and (accidentally) used the app to make him kiss her. Jackson becomes baffled and goes away. Zoey returns to the team and decides to end the practice. At the girls restroom, Taylor steals the phone while Zoey was washing her face. Zoey and Rachel were at Zoey's house to discuss how to reverse the effects of the app when they learn that Adam has college scouts coming to his basketball game. To make matters worse, they only realise that the phone is missing. On the other hand, Taylor was busy trying to find out how Zoey controls boys. At the game, moments before it starts, Taylor walks in and controls every male in the room. Zoey steps in (and one by one the rest of her family come in) and persuades Taylor to use it on her. At the end Rachel tackles Taylor and the game begins. Zoey figures out how to reverse the app with the word "Release", smashes her phone and throws it out, much to Taylor's horror. The basketball game begins and Adam's team wins. The Dance Off begins and as it turns out, the J.V. Team wins with their own creation. At the end it is shown that Zoey and Jackson are dating and Zoey and her stepfamily have finally adjusted to each other. In a post-credits scene, two students in detention find the phone and it turns on, and it shows the app, hinting a a potential sequel. Cast *Zendaya as Zoey Stevens *Chanelle Peloso as Rachel *Spencer Boldman as Jackson *Emilia McCarthy as Taylor *Adam DiMarco as Adam Thompson *Louriza Tronco as Yuki *Lucia Walters as Jeannie Stevens *Aleks Paunovic as Ted Thompson *William Ainscough as Ben Thompson *Jedidiah Goodacre as Tripp *Connor Cowie as Zach Thompson *Samuel Patrick Chu as Charlie Production Zapped is produced by Off-Leash Teleproductions, Inc., distributed by Muse Distribution International and MarVista Entertainment and is licensed by ABC Cable Networks and Family Channel. Broadcast The first promo aired on March 27, 2014 during an episode of Win, Lose or Draw, while a full trailer aired on April 27, 2014 during the Radio Disney Music Awards. Zapped was released on demand and Watch Disney Channel on June 23, 2014. It made its debut on June 27, 2014 on Disney Channel in the United States, and Family Channel in Canada. Disney Channel (UK and Ireland) broadcast the film on July 18, 2014. It premiered in Australia and New Zealand on September 27, 2014. It premiered in Turkey on January 2, 2016 on Disney XD Turkey. Reception The premiere garnered 5.7 million viewers, making it the most-watched broadcast on cable that night. In the United Kingdom, it got 320,000 viewers including timeshift. Category:Zapped Category:Films Category:2014 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies